Safely Stowed Away Where It Belongs
by Lover of Souls
Summary: Sam and Dean are forced to stay put but Sam wants to go out...


Sam sat looking at his brother disappointment clear on his young 13 year old face. "Come on Dean!" Sam was saying, "Why can't we go out and go see that new movie?"

"It's to dangerous." Dean said flatly. He was cleaning his personal gun with a serious expression, he wouldn't let Sam get hurt no matter what happened.

"_Safety this, safety that_." Sam replied sarcasm dripping from every word. He frowned at his older brother again refusing to give up, he was stubborn by nature.

"No." Dean said plainly wanting to end this conversation.

"But you get to have fun all the time." Sam protested.

"When?" Dean asked turning to face his little brother. He looked down at him curious about what he was going to say.

"When you sneak out at night with all those… _girls_." Sam explained crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean laughed, "Sure. Your right Sam… that _is _fun." He turned to his arsenal, that was carefully placed on the table, grinning from past memories he was quite found of . He reached for a shot gun, making sure in was loaded. "Well… Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go see _one _movie."

"Yay!" he jumped for, he ran over to the couch and grabbed the old paper hand out. "The movie starts in an hour."

Dean sighed, "Fine, go get ready…"

Sam stormed to his suitcase pulling out a raggedy old t-shirt and holey jeans, "Okay!"

They both sat in the front seat of the stolen truck. Dean scoured the streets with his eye, searching for some sign of the supernatural. He was tense the whole time, looking from the road to his brother like a hawk. Sam sighed, "Do you really have to be stalkerish like that? It's not like some vampire or a werewolf is going to pop out at us."

"You never no," Dean patted his pistol that lay on his lap. Sam rolled his eyes and they continued the rest of drive in silence.

When they pulled up to a run-down theater Sam yelled for him to stop and Dean parked in a nearby parking lot. They walked down the side walk that led to the theater. Dean tensed for a moment, having the feeling that something was horribly wrong. He fought the urge to go back to the crappie motel and pushed his brother close and went inside. Sam didn't notice his brother's feelings and went in with him and got the tickets and some salty popcorn.

After the movie was over Sam was overly tiered and full of laughter. Dean seemed a little bored, thinking how much he felt like a _normal_ seventeen year old baby siting his little brother right then. He smiled as his brother rubbed his eyes sleepily; _at least he wouldn't be up all night asking stupid questions_.

The demon came out of nowhere. Sam fell to the ground, a huge slash across his chest. Dean panicked and pulled out his gun aiming it at the creature. "Fuck!" he called out shooting the thing remembering his dad's words: _shot first ask questions later. _He frowned; _his dad was going to kill him!_

The demon ran off and Dean keeled down to look at the only reason he wasn't running after the damned thing. "Sam!" Dean whispered with a shaky voice. He picked up Sam's small body and ran to the car already hearing sirens off in the distance. He speed home and threw open the door placing Sam on the motel bed gently cursing himself for being so stupid the whole time.

"Sam?" Dean asked keeling down next to the bed ripping open the boys shirt as gently as he could manage. He gasped at the wound in was bloody and jagged. The cut went deep and was over flowing with blood. The ripped shirt and bed sheets were stained with red. Sam's body stirred and his eyes opened for the briefest of moments. A tear feel from Dean's eye unwillingly. He stood, running to get antibiotics for the wound.

He cleaned the cut the best he could wrapping the wound gently, lifting his little brothers frail body carefully each time he went around his torso to wrap the slice with the bandages.

Dean leaned down. "Sam?" Dean's voice was a horse whisper now.

"Dean…" Sam breathed his name out barely audible.


End file.
